The length of a cord for MP3 and Smartphone's charging cables and Earphones cannot be adjusted to comply with the need of the user. Accordingly, it is very often that the length is either too long or too short and therefore, it is rather troublesome for usage and storage with entanglement. Conventional way of providing an appropriate length of the cord for usage is by coiling the cord manually and tying with cable ties or Velcro straps. Although there are springs loaded automatic cord wind but it cannot be retracted and positioned at desired length to facilitate application. It is an object of the present invention to provide a multi-stages retractable cord winder device which mitigates the above drawbacks. The retractable cord winder provides a high quality and efficient application for all MP3 and Smartphone's cords and Earphones.